


Till Death Do Us Part

by anfuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, also french so maybe there will be some errors, hope you'll like it please comment if there's anything you'd like to say concerning my writing type, this is my first fanfic i'm posting qwq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfuu/pseuds/anfuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I that boring ...?" he asked himself out loud. He gasped. He wouldn't imagine someone hearing him after he said it out loud ... That would have been embarrassing ...</p><p>But it's true. Why was he so angry ? Is it because he keeps calling him Iwa-chan ? Impossible, he's straightforward : if it bothered him, he would have told him long ago ... Because he relies on him too much ? Probably. They were always together, somehow, but was it a one-sided friendship ?</p><p>Was Oikawa the only one treasuring this bond ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

It started like a normal day. Oikawa woke up in his bed, with an awful headache. Holy shit what was he doing yesterday to have it like this ? He got up and started to get prepared for school. A normal day like any others ... Plus a headache. It will be a looong day ...

\----------------------  
"Iwa-chan ! Good morning !" he started to run toward his childhood friend. "How you doing ? Did you sleep well -" he looked at his friend. What was wrong with him ? He looked ... A bit angry.

"Hey hey, your face is more horrible than usual, Iwa-chan ! If you don't smile like right now, you will scare the girls away !" he teased. Iwaizumi remained expressionless yet quite angry ...

"Iwa .... Chan ?"

"Tch."

It was all Oikawa could get away from him, before the ace started to run away from him.

"What .... was that ?"

\--------------------  
"Iwa-chan ! Let's eat together !" he went to his place. No answer. Oikawa started to get pissed. What happened until yesterday ? Did he do something ?

"Iwa-chan, stop ignoring me-"

"Iwaizumi-sempai !"

He got cut from a voice behind him. It was someone from their volleyball team.

"Eh- Watari, wait, I was using real talk-"

"What is it ?" Iwaizumi stood up and rejoined the libero. Again. He ignored him again. Even if they quarrelled yesterday, it was no reason to continue and ignore him like this ...

"STUPID IWA-CHAN !!" he shouted. There he was, all alone on the roof. Eating all alone, as if he got abandoned. It was a lonely feeling. Usually, if Iwaizumi couldn't be with him, he'd call some girls and eat with them ... But how to put it ? He was not exactly - not quite at all in the mood.

"Am I that boring ...?" he asked himself out loud. He gasped. He wouldn't imagine someone hearing him after he said it out loud ... That would have been embarrassing ...

But it's true. Why was he so angry ? Is it because he keeps calling him Iwa-chan ? Impossible, he's straightforward : if it bothered him, he would have told him long ago ...   
Because he relies on him too much ? Probably. They were always together, somehow, but was it a one-sided friendship ?

Was Oikawa the only one treasuring this bond ?

A drop on his bento. Was it raining ? He looked up above. The blue sky was beautiful for such a shitty day. The sun was up in the sky, just under him. He had to blink a few times to realize the little clouds who were hiding him ... His vision was blurred, and only one thing could have caused it. It was not raining. It was a pouring rain on the Grand King's face ...

"Why ... Iwai ... zumi ?" he cried. How could he not figure out what was troubling his best friend ? Was he, himself, a good friend, to him ?

The loud cries of a lonely captain overwhelmed the emptiness of the rooftop.

\-------------------------  
He thought in the end that it was better not to talk to the ace before practice. Here, they surely have to communicate ... He's the setter, after all. Everytime he crossed his path in the corridors, he tried to avoid him, as his friend did the same. He'll ask to talk properly after practice.

..... If there were practice. He found his comrades in the gymnasium, starting to strip, before Hajime walked in.

"No practice today. Captain's orders."  
Hum. Excuse you ? HE was the Captain, and he said nothing of the sort.

"Why Iwa-chan ? What are you talking ab-"

He suddenly turned to face Oikawa. For the first time in like, forever. Only, he had such a sad look on him ... Was he really staring at him anyways ? He passed through him, biting his lips.

"Guess it can't be helped."

"Can't work without the Captain."

"That's okay. We have to understand ... Maybe he's trying to forget about Oikawa."

The setter froze. Trying ... to forget him ? Why ? What happened ?  
He ran to Iwaizumi, who was really far away from him. Is he, now ? Is he trying to forget him ? Trying to forget those hardwork days together ? Those moments they played together ? Their matches ? Even though he used to wait for him after practice, he went away on his own.

But you know what ? Oikawa surely wasn't the kind of person you forget out of the blue, after all. He figured at least this much.

Finally, he saw Iwaizumi turning a corner. Oikawa was persuaded at least, that it was not his way home. Neither Oikawa's. So, where is he heading ? As he tried to spy on him, he noticed that his prey had a bouquet in his bag. Was he going to propose to anyone ? No way ... Iwa-chan ? HIS Iwa-chan having a girlfriend ? No way. He followed him anyways. He entered a high fence, and found the ace of Seijoh, all alone. What, now ? Is he waiting for a "she" in such a gloomy place ?

"Naah, Iwa-chan, you really can't date anyone if you ask them out in such a terrible place like this !" he tried to tell him. Apparently, his friend was still ignoring him.

"... Come on, how long are you going to avoid me ?"   
Let's return to the way we were before   
"We can't keep it forever !"   
I can't keep it forever   
"Say something !"   
Talk to me   
"... Do you hate me ?"   
I'll forgive everything.

He bit his lips in anger, and was on the verge of tears. He could only see the man in messy black hair in front of him. He was still, and didn't say a thing.

"Oikawa ..." were his first words of the day to him. The brown haired guy quickly looked up.

"I'm sorry ......" he was still not facing him. Oikawa knew it was childish, but he was still angry.

"AT LEAST, FACE ME !" he grabbed his shoulder.

Or at least, that's what might happen. His hand went through the still body. He lost his balance but quickly stopped himself, so he were just behind the now Captain of Aobajohsai.

And here he saw it. It was clear as day. A grave.

"Here lies our strong Captain, and a loved man, Oikawa Tooru."

If it was a joke, it wasn't funny. It all became clear to him. That's right ... He couldn't remember yesterday. There was no yesterday.

\--------------------  
"IdiOikawa ! What was that just now ?!"

"Ack, Iwa-chan is mad !"

The setter tried to hide himself behind a first year. He didn't really know what he did wrong, though.

"Of course I am ! Have you seen your state right now ?"

"I said I'm fine !!"

Damn, the frown on his face was more marked than usual. Alright, he made a mistake, but he's human isn't he-

"AWCK"

Did he JUST HIT HIS PRETTY FACE ?!! Here he was, covered in blood, now that he's nose bleeding.

"How is that fine if you make the most horrible job a setter could make ?!"

Okay, this was going too far.

"AND SO WHAT ?!" he ended up shouting. It was bad. He never felt so upset, before. How was today any different ?

" You were the first one to say "a point is a point" ! We got one point, even with this "horrible toss" !" he shouted. That was enough. Since he finished dressing up, he ran away.

"Oikawa !" Iwaizumi shouted "Damn it ..." he ran after him. Could he reach him in time ?

"WAIT !" he shouted. Oikawa just wanted to let out his feelings. This anxiety. Anger. Sadness. Stress ... He didn't pay attention of his surroundings. He just wanted to run.

"OIKAWA !!" Iwaizumi shouted in horror. Finally, he stopped to face him.

"Iwaizumi ! You're --"

"DON'T !"

It was too late.

\----------------------  
So, that's what happened, right ? He died. He didn't even remembered. Many things could have give it away, though ... But he unconsciously chose to ignore it.

"Why did you have to die ? Of all the things I said to you, you'd always be extreme ... IdiOikawa ... You're so stupid."

Oikawa's heart clenched. He could hear the tears in Iwaizumi's voice. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Iwaizumi were always here to put him in the right way. He owed him so much ...

"I miss your stupid face ..." it was so Iwa-chan type like. He'd never say out loud such embarrassing things, so he changes them.

"What am I ... without you ?" He saw tears coming out of his eyes. Before any one could see it, he wiped them away and turned. He didn't see the devastated face the person in front of him made. More like he couldn't see. He left the place like he would leave any place.

"Iwa-chan ..." 

What was Oikawa Tooru without Iwaizumi Hajime too ? 

"Wake me up ..." He sounded desperate. "Wake me up, now !!" he shouted to no one. "BRING ME BACK !" he screamed and started to cry.

"I never wanted this ! I wanted to do so much things ! There was so much to see ! I never ..."

"Never wanted ... to die !!"

The poor man was now left alone. He couldn't do anything but cry in front of his grave. How could he die ? How can he repair this ?

"There was so much to say ..."

"Iwa-chan ..."   
Come back   
"Forgive me for my selfishness"   
I miss you   
"Thank you so much for everything"   
When will I see you again ?   
"Don't forget me"   
My body won't move. 

It's disappearing.

"I wanted you to love me"

Just as much as I loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this ... Also, english is not my first language, so if there's any errors, please tell me !
> 
> Directly imported from my phone ...


End file.
